<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Two by steph29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042143">Take Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph29/pseuds/steph29'>steph29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Immortality, Not Really Character Death, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood, Please be nice, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Reunion, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who), first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph29/pseuds/steph29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Metacrisis Doctor died on the crucible and the Doctor left Rose on Bad Wolf Bay, she lives her life until she's forced to go on the run after her former workmates murder her father for her insubordination. When the TARDIS eventually finds her and offers to take her home, to her own universe, what will she say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning and The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose knew it was a stupid idea, even as she was sitting, watching the house full of Torchwood agents. The only reason she even considered it was because she was so tired of running. She was even more tired of losing people. It didn’t matter that there was no one left. It didn’t matter that she was finally going to give them what they wanted.</p><p>She listened to the fallen Autumn leaves crunch under her boots as she stalked towards the house. The rustling sounds of the trees and the chatter of distant birds soothed her as she headed towards what would surely result in her torture. After all, why hunt someone for over 60 years if you didn’t have a truly malicious plan in mind?</p><p>As she kicked the door open, she couldn’t help the small smirk that graced her features. She had planned to surprise them, of course, but she was pleased to see the shocked and flummoxed looks on the faces of all 15 Torchwood Agents. She would take this sight with her, to pass away the time while she’s strapped down to a table in the Labs.</p><p>They had started hunting her when she turned 40 and it became clear to everyone that she hadn’t aged past 20. Of course, they’d suspected it throughout the years, especially when paired with her rapid healing. She’d had the extent of her healing tested throughout the years, obviously, but when it became clear that her young looks were truly unorthodox rather than good genes, Torchwood had started seeking her out for tests on top of her usual quarterly examinations. She hadn’t planned on going into hiding, but eventually, she was left with no other choice.</p><p>So here she was, aged 107 years old looking no older than 20, surrounded by confused Torchwood agents, finally handing herself in. It had taken over half a century, but they were finally seeing it. Rose Tyler had finally given up. </p><p>She didn’t fight back, even as four men jumped to wrestle her to the ground, all flailing limbs and elbows. Truly terrible form, she thought, their training regime really must have changed if they thought this sort of performance would suffice in the capture of London’s most wanted criminal. </p><p>Of course, she could have fought back if she’d wanted to, years of running and fighting had left her with a toned and strong body, as well as a full martial arts skillset from her training and employment at Torchwood. So no, she hadn’t been overcome, she had submitted. She knew the distinction wouldn’t be made in the records or to the public, but she had to keep her pride intact if nothing else. Honestly, who would expect anything else from the long-lost heiress of the Vitex fortune?</p><p>“Hello boys!” she said with a wide grin, seemingly nonplussed by the agents currently holding her to the cold, hard concrete floor, “Honestly, is this how you greet your guests? I must say, this is really poor hospitality. I mean, I’ve been in some really bad establishments, and when I say really bad, I mean really bad but honestly, this is unrivalled.” </p><p>“Shut up, you bitch” said the person wearing the boots that were currently right in front of her face. The man laying across the top of her back prevented her from angling her neck to see the speakers face but from the burly voice, she decided it was safe to assume the person was male. “Goodard, get up and chain her.” Also in a role of power, she noted as she was roughly jerked upright and put straight into a cold metal chair. She tried to cross her knees but the men chaining her down wouldn’t allow it. With an exaggerated huff, she allowed the young men to chain her to the chair, ankles tied firmly to the legs of the chair.</p><p>Finally allowed to see the man that would probably be hailed as her captor, Rose took a few moments to observe his harsh features. If she was being honest to herself, he looked like a stereotypical Disney villain. He sneered down at her with a sharp, elongated face, greying hair and a rapidly receding hairline. He could be no older than 50, but he had only a small amount of hair left. </p><p>“If you’re tying an old woman down with truck chains then I must be making a good impression.” She said, with a smirk. She was bored and wished, not for the first time, that she could just fast forward through certain moments. </p><p>“You and I both know your age is not an accurate depiction of your strength or abilities, which is precisely why we’ve been looking for you for so long, Agent Tyler.” He said, clearly enunciating her previous title from her employment at Torchwood. If he expected a reaction, he must’ve been sorely disappointed, because the next words out of his mouth were:</p><p>“Fingal! Jab her, get her in the truck and let’s go” followed by a sharp prick in her neck and a veil of black taking over her consciousness. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Six months later, Rose was recovering from her 17th surgery while also preparing for her 46th MRI. This time they were going to try drowning her to see what would happen afterwards. It was one of the least imaginative deaths they had come up with so far, but she still wasn’t looking forward to the time spent swimming in a swirling haze of pain that always followed her death. </p><p>Of course, it wasn’t the first time she’d died. </p><p>The first time had been a shock, she had been hit by a stray bullet, fired by a hunter who must’ve thought her to be a deer or some other sort of animal. Her mother and Tony were still alive at the time. They had discussed what was to be done in the event of her death a while beforehand, so they had carted her body off to a cave deeper in the woods to wait until nightfall so they could light a pyre. Just as twilight peaked, Rose woke up with a gasp and scared the absolute shit out of her family. Her mother had been yelling at her for weeks after that, saying that Rose had surely knocked 10 years off her life span. </p><p>That time she’d been out for over 5 hours, lately, they had been cut down to an hour or less. Rose assumed it was a ‘practice makes perfect’ sort of scenario. Well, she hoped. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Rose knew something was different from the moment she stepped into the room. Her skin felt tingly and she felt slightly invigorated, she knew her evolved senses were picking up on something, something she was unable to interpret. Of course, the strange occurrence didn’t change her actions. She didn’t even falter, she knew doing anything other than what they asked was pointless. No matter what, they were going to force her into the tub of cold water. She could do nothing to stop them, she’d tried before on several occasions. They always sent her with multitudes of armed guards who were instructed to use brutal force if she showed any sign of resistance. So, she’d pretended nothing was amiss and forced herself to place one foot in front of the other, climb into the tub and accept the blanket of numbness that was handed to her as the water blacked out her vision. </p><p>She swam in the inky depths of her mind, waiting for her body to come alive once again. Usually, it just felt as though she had been asleep, sometimes she would remember different moments of her life or dream of a different future for herself. This time was different, she was aware of everything going on outside of her own head but remained unable to do anything. Instead, it was like she was in a viewing panel inside her own mind. Weird. </p><p>“Hello, my Wolf,” said a mystical voice from behind her. She turned to see herself, wearing different clothes and with the bleached blonde hair she had grown out decades ago, but still her. She immediately knew who was speaking to her through her own image, because who else could it be?</p><p>“TARDIS” she greeted with a nod and grin, “it’s been a long time since we’ve spoken. Though I must say, we don’t really speak, do we? It’s usually like a telepathic game of charades. This is new,” she said, waving at the whole of the entity in front of her. </p><p>The TARDIS smiled and nodded to Rose, “I have no other corporeal image for myself other than you, the one who shares my heart. You must know by now that your link to Bad Wolf was not removed from you, as my Thief had thought.” Rose wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question, but she nodded anyway. “Good, that makes this easier”</p><p>“Makes what easier?” Rose asked, with a suspicious expression marring her features. </p><p>“My magnificent plan, of course. I know that your journey since the Bay has been taxing on your soul. You have lost many, and I want you to know that I cannot fix that. I wish to give my Wolf and my Thief the second chance they deserve… I believe that you both need each other; you know that as well as I do. This is my gift to you. I can take you back to your own universe. I can take you back to him.” </p><p>The TARDIS said this with an air of finality that didn’t sit well with Rose. The passionate yet detached deliverance of her speech didn’t do anything to help either. She was sick of detachment. She hadn’t spoken any of this to anyone, so when the TARDIS prodded at such painful memories, the floodgates of thoughts and feelings hidden away over decades of life faltered and she broke.</p><p>“What if I don’t want to go back? I have lost everything since Bad Wolf Bay, I lost my chance at a normal life, I lost my family, all because your thief didn’t give me a choice! What makes you think I’d willingly go back to him?” She was pacing, her minor rant had made her realise how exhausted she was and the warmth on her face alerted her to the fact that she was crying. </p><p>“You need home. The TARDIS is and always will be your home. I will care for you, as I always have. I can’t help you while you’re here though. You don’t belong in this universe; you already know that they will not accept your modified biology. You know that my Thief will at least understand your situation and the loss that has followed. I wish for no more than to allow you both the comfort you desire, but it is still your choice. Do you wish to stay here, or are you ready to come home?” Her soft-spoken words pierced Rose’s armour and she crumpled to the floor. Decades of loss, sorrow and pain suddenly cascading through her barriers. </p><p>“Please. Please, take me home” She sobbed. The TARDIS gave a small, affectionate smile. Her plan would work. She just knew it. </p><p>	Of course, she knew her Wolf’s anger and nonchalance were a shield to protect her already worn-down heart, much like her Thief and his indifference towards others who seek to help him. The fact that the Void had warped time a lot more for this universe than her own was likely going to be a slight issue, but that couldn’t be helped. She would take care of them; she would make sure they were happy again. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mea Culpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew he’d gone too far. But that hadn’t occurred to him while he was actually doing it. He was just so sick of losing people, he wanted one thing to go his way and he’d dragged others down with him. He felt the waves of sombre reassurance from his ship, she was always taking care of him, even when he didn’t deserve it. He never deserved it. He’d realised what had happened as soon as he stepped foot back into the TARDIS. He thought he’d finally managed to make the universe spare a life that had previously been taken, he finally had hope that maybe he could make a better life for himself. </p><p>But he was wrong, so wrong. Adelaide had fixed his mistake, taken her own life to clean up his mess. As he sat, slumped over in the jump seat, staring at a completely uninteresting section of grating under the console, he tried to forget what he’d done. It wouldn’t work, of course. He never forgot a life lost, especially not those that were lost because of his actions. Adelaide Brooke died because he was a coward, trying to bend the laws of time to his will. It was his fault and he would suffer the grief and shame that came with the blame.</p><p>His wallowing was interrupted when the TARDIS suddenly dematerialised from where she was parked on a London street corner. </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” he bellowed to the ceiling. He started his typical mad dash around the console, twisting knobs and flipping switches on his way, trying to figure out what was going on. His foot caught on the metal grating as he reached for the console screen, making him fall to the floor. He flinched at the sudden rush of warmth he felt coming from behind him. Turning, he saw that the TARDIS had opened the panel concealing her heart, great golden coils of raw vortex energy swirling through the air. He was slightly terrified. </p><p>“What are you doing? Why? If you keep this up the shields will fail!” He yelled. The Doctor started retreating, knowing he could do nothing to stop his ship from baring her essence to the empty console room. The golden tendrils suddenly came together to form a sort of cylinder of pure energy right in front of his eyes. Through the swirling haze of gold, he could make out a shape. Vaguely humanoid, if he were to hazard a guess. All of a sudden, he had to cover his eyes, as the roiling mass of golden power exploded in a massive burst of blinding white light. </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he couldn’t help the very unmanly squeak that left his gaping mouth. </p><p>“Rose?”</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>She wanted to be angry. She should have been angry. But when the milky golden haze cleared and she saw his shocked expression, she couldn’t help the tongue-touched smile. She was happy to see him, even though he had inadvertently caused her emotional pain, even though he had left her behind, she was still completely and illogically overjoyed at their sudden reunion. </p><p>“What? How? Rose, how are you here?” The Doctor said, confusion flooding his familiar features. She had forgotten how much his presence affected her. She should hate him for leaving her, but she knew that she never could. She could feel the blood rushing to her face at the awed tone in his voice. Ugh, that voice. She missed his voice, even when she was travelling with him, she couldn’t bear when he was quiet. His voice was like her favourite song. It always brought a smile to her face.</p><p>“The TARDIS. She did it. She brought me here,” she said with a smile, “now, give me a minute. Got to make sure she’s okay, then we can talk. Yeah?” She asked, her grin never faltering. </p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed out. Still trying to understand the situation and failing.</p><p>“Good,” she said, and the Doctor watched, stunned into silence, as the clouds of gold dust flouting about the console room flowed back into the heart of the TARDIS. How is this happening? He thought I must have finally lost my mind. Always knew it’d happen eventually.</p><p>Done with the Vortex, Rose turned back to the Doctor. Her Doctor. “Now then,” she said, “do you still have that tea from Wurhp V that I like? I could really use a cuppa. Oh god. I can’t even remember the last time I had tea. I miss tea. And I missed you! I really shouldn’t but I do, I have. Come on, get up and quit laying around. We’ll go sit in the galley with a cuppa and chat.” Rose knew she was chattering too much, but she was suddenly nervous. She just couldn’t stop herself. </p><p>She leaned forward towards the Doctor, offering him her hand. He was still looking at her as if she were nothing but a figment of his imagination. After what felt like a lifetime but couldn’t have been more than 20 seconds, the Doctor took her hand and let her pull him from the grating and lead him to the galley. When they arrived, she sat him at the table and set about making tea. </p><p>“You’re never this quiet. Come on, I’ve missed your yammering. Maybe if you yammer like you used to I’ll forget why I’m angry with you,” she was grinning. Why is she grinning?</p><p>He turned in his chair to watch her, still trying to figure out what was going on. She’d said the TARDIS had brought her back, but how? He had sealed the gaps between worlds. There was no way she’d come from Pete’s World to this one, that would’ve shattered both universes, an event that he wouldn’t have missed. So how?</p><p>“Please remind me, why are you angry with me?” At this, she turned, truly affronted by his confusion. Oh, Rassilon, I know that look, he thought. He was surprised, however, when she simply took a deep breath instead of yelling at him. </p><p>“Of course, I forgot how clueless you can be sometimes.” She lamented, “I am angry at you because you left me in a universe that I didn’t belong in.” She put her hand up, halting his attempt at a reply, “I don’t want to hear it, Doctor because I know what you’re going to say. I know that you thought it would be my chance at a normal life, you thought I’d be happy to walk the slow path with the rest of my family. I know that, and they’re good reasons. But it’s still wrong because you didn’t ask me what I wanted. You left me behind without so much as a goodbye, you left me on that beach twice, you left me. Even after you promised you wouldn’t.” She turned and wiped at her eyes before her tears could fall. She knew he would be more willing to understand once he knew about her improved biology, but she wanted him to understand that he had done wrong by her before that. She had forgiven him a long time ago, almost immediately. He just needed to understand. </p><p>“I didn’t have a choice the first time, Rose. You know that as well as I do. And the second time, I honestly thought that’s what you would want. You wouldn’t want it at the time, being so young, of course, you’d want to travel the stars forever. But you would’ve grown to resent me for taking that life from you. From taking away that opportunity. I was trying to do my best by you, I was thinking of your future.” He was explaining this to her as if she were a child. She supposed she looked it, stuck looking like a 20-year-old. In his eyes, she was no more than that. Why can he never just listen, honestly, she thought.</p><p>“How long has it been since the Dalek Crucible for you, Doctor?” The soft-spoken question caught him off guard. After stuttering a bit, he finally said; “26 and a half weeks. Exactly 186 days since Bad Wolf Bay.”</p><p>She hummed and turned to bring over their drinks. He watched her sit back, observing him while sipping her tea. “Why’s that? How long has it been for you?” He asked, still slightly thrown by the line of questioning. </p><p>She thought a moment if he was still justifying his disregard of her choices like this then perhaps nothing had changed. She knew now that she could survive without him, of course, it wouldn’t be the same, nothing ever would. But she also knew that she wouldn’t be able to go back to how things were, always cautious of their feelings for each other. She needed him to respect her before she told him. She wasn’t 19 anymore, she wasn’t going to live the rest of her very long life with him if he was going to continue acting like he had been before she left.</p><p>“A while,” she huffed. </p><p>She looked sad. Not just a passing emotion, but a proper, bone-deep sorrow. Suddenly he was concerned, worried about what might have happened to her since he left her there. Since he ran from her. </p><p>“How’s Jackie and Pete? And Tony?” He said with caution.</p><p>She sat up a little straighter, swallowing several times before finally replying; “yeah, okay I guess.”</p><p>Her features became guarded and she swallowed thickly, almost as if withholding tears. God, what happened to her? He thought.</p><p>She shrugged, “doesn’t matter now, does it? I’m gonna go shower and check out my old room. Meet you back here for dinner, then can we go somewhere? Anywhere, as long as it’s somewhere.” He nodded his assent then watched her walk out of the galley. Her cup of tea sat forgotten on the table. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Where’s my room gone to, Old Girl? </p><p>Rose knew she wouldn’t get a worded reply, but the bit of her mind that she now knew to be the TARDIS highlighted the door to her left. Looking up at the mahogany door, she saw a golden carving of a Wolf with a rose in its jaw. Underneath it, written in curling scripture was her name Rose Tyler. She turned the elegant handle and pushed her door open; she’d thought the TARDIS might have redecorated. She had done it a few times in the two years she had travelled with the Doctor, but this was the best one yet. The carpeted floor was a light grey colour, so soft she wanted to curl up on it. The walls were also grey but featured golden paintings everywhere. From wolves to constellations, she loved every picture she saw. There were coral struts in the walls, much like in the console room. They didn’t affect the beauty of the room at all, instead, they added a sort of homey feel to it. The furniture in the room was mahogany, her dresser, her four-poster bed, her makeup table, all of it was beautiful mahogany with golden handles and legs. Upon closer inspection, she realised the posts on the bed frame had golden vines delicately painted on, winding around the bed frame. Her bedspread was a deep magenta, the blankets looked so inviting. It’s going to be more of a fight to get up every morning than usual, I’ll never want to leave the bed, she thought to herself. The TARDIS sent her a wave of amusement, good to know you think it funny. </p><p>Turning from the bed frame, she walked into what she assumed to be the ensuite but was instead her own walk-in wardrobe. She gasped and turned to stroke the coral section of the wall, oh you beautiful girl, you really spoil me, don’t you? The wave of affection she got in reply was enough to bring a wide smile to her face. I love you too, old girl.</p><p>She realised she was more spoiled by the ship than she thought when she walked into the ensuite. The bath was deep enough to lay in comfortably and had a pillow for her to lay her head on, there were adjustable jets for when she wanted a spa and she could tell the soap dispensers lining the wall contained her favourite soaps. The shower was at least 6 feet wide with a massive shower head and floor to ceiling glass surrounding it. Her vanity was fully stocked, and she found big fluffy towels on the shelves lining the wall to her left. God, I missed this, Rose thought to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glittering Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a very long shower, Rose got changed into her favourite jeans and jumper. She walked out to the console room to see the Doctor sitting on the jump seat fiddling with something metal. She could tell he wasn’t actually paying attention to it, probably lost in his thoughts. She cleared her throat to alert him to her presence and he jumped. </p><p>“Sorry,” she said with a breathy giggle, “didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“Oh. No no no, you’re fine, you’re fine.” He realised he was stuttering again and cleared his throat, “so, where do you want to go?”</p><p>She thought for a moment, “I’m not sure, do you have anything in mind?”</p><p>“Uhhh, no. I’ve no clue,” he said with a lopsided grin.</p><p>Rose grinned back, “well, how about we use the randomiser? I’m sure she’ll pick someplace fun,” she said, patting the nearest coral strut with affection.</p><p>“Oh! Yes yes, good idea. You were always full of those.” She watched with a smile as he began his frantic dance around the console, taking them to some far-off place. He noticed her staring.</p><p>“What?” He asked, suddenly self-conscious.</p><p>She turned a little pink, “on, nothing nothing. Just missed this, is all.”</p><p>“Quite right, too,” he said, turning away before he could see her smile fall. </p><p>“Do you want to do the honours, then?” Rose looked back up at his question, surprised. </p><p>“You mean you’re going to let me do it?” She asked, amazed.</p><p>“Yeah, but if you don’t want to-“ </p><p>“No!” She yelled, cutting him off. Jumping from her seat, she continued, “I’d love to, it’s just that you’ve never let me before and I was surprised. Just throw the dematerialisation lever, right? That’ll take us to wherever we’re going?”</p><p>When she looked at him, he was smiling her favourite smile, her knees wobbled a little. “Yup!” He said, popping the ‘p’ like he so often did.</p><p>“Okay then,” he was watching her, he hadn’t expected the sight of her at the console to affect him so much. Stop it, he told himself, she only just got back. She’ll be gone again in the blink of an eye. Don’t get attached. “Right then, Doctor, Allons-y!” She said with a grin back at him, throwing the lever. </p><p>She watched the Time Rotor in the centre of the console in amazement, listening to the wheezing of the ship that she had missed for so long. She could feel the tears building in her eyes but quickly wiped them away. She held on to the console as the ship quaked, after a few moments the TARDIS lurched to the side, throwing Rose towards the Doctor and sending them tumbling to the floor. </p><p>Rose was overjoyed, laughing so much it hurt. Her smile made the muscles in her face sore, after not being used in so long. It took her a while to realise she was laying on the Doctor, but when she did, she stumbled back with a quick apology. Did you do that on purpose? She sent to the ship, she got nothing but a quick flicker of the lights and a wave of smug amusement in response. Cheeky.</p><p>“Come on then Doctor, let’s go.” She said, offering him her hand. He kept her hand in his, even after he was off the floor and leading her towards the doors. Her hand still fit in his perfectly, she mused, no matter how long had passed, he still held her hand as if it were a natural process. </p><p>She reached for the handle and threw the doors open, stepping out into a roiling field. She knew where they were, she’d always know New Earth from the moment she stepped foot onto its surface. She could smell the apple grass under her feet, there were no buildings at all, so she suspected it was before human colonisation. She ran through the tall grass, feeling it flow through her fingers like sand. She ran until she found a small corpse of trees, beautiful trees with auburn trunks and pink leaves, unlike anything found on Earth. She heard the Doctor come up behind her, his converses rustling the grass underfoot. She turned around and asked, “what are they called?” Gesturing to the trees around her. </p><p>The Doctor took her hand once again and they started walking, she didn’t know where, she was just happy to be here, listening to his lectures once again, “They’re native to the planet, so at this time they’re unnamed, but when the human race turn up they name the species Spei Frondium. It’s Latin, means Trees of Hope. Hope for a new home, hope for a new start, all things felt by the species when they found this place. Beautiful, really. The sad thing is that when the humans arrive in 140 years, there’s only one area that the Spei Frondium are found. There’ll be a solar storm in 15 years, it’ll kill a lot of the plant life. Most will grow back but the Spei Frondium never flourish like they are now. The conditions of the land affected by the solar storm cease to support their seeds, they don’t germinate and therefore can’t reproduce anywhere other than one island that the solar storms didn’t affect. This island. They call it Insulam Vitae, also Latin, it means the Island of Life. There’s a myth, that the island is protected by godly creatures. The locals say that’s why no one is ever allowed to inhabit this island, and why it was saved from the solar storms. It’s said that one day, the island will release a great wave of power, restoring life to all other lands. Allowing the Trees of Hope to flourish once again, all over the planet.” He ended the history lesson with a smile, stopping and gesturing for her to look where they were. </p><p>They were standing on the top of a cliff, about 50 metres high and looking down at a beautiful swirling blue sea, glittering in the sun. Turning to the side she could see that the cliff sloped down to a beach, with white sand and graceful waves. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed, “is it safe to swim?”</p><p>“Of course, humans do live here eventually and you lot are so used to water and beaches that I doubt you’d ever be happy in a place if you couldn’t swim.” He scoffed.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” she said, letting go of his hand and stepping back. He stayed where he was, looking out at the horizon. She stepped back more and undid her jeans, as quiet as possible. Stripping to her undies and bra, she said: “I know I, for one, wouldn’t stay anywhere I wouldn’t be able to do this!” He turned back just as she took off at a run, diving from the end of the cliff. She screamed in exhilaration as the water came ever closer. Finally, she crashed into the waves, coming back to the surface the look up at the Doctor. </p><p>He stared at her, open-mouthed. Oh no, you don’t, he thought, stepping from her line of sight to take off his suit. Left in nothing but his boxers, he dove towards the water. When he swam to the surface, he tried to take a deep breath but just as he opened his mouth to inhale, Rose splashed water at him, causing him to sputter and choke. </p><p>Rose squeaked when she saw the Doctors mischievous look, turning to swim away as fast as humanly possible. She couldn’t have gotten further than 10 metres when he grabbed her calf, pulling her back and dunking her under the water. She heard his laughter when she broke the surface, once again. Pushing his chest away with a giggle, she turned and took off once again. Faster this time, so he wouldn’t catch her. </p><p>The Doctor could see her up ahead, standing in water that reached no higher than her white lace bra. She was wetting her hair to slick it back out of her face. She was beautiful, looking like a siren, a beautiful creature so enticing she could lead men to their deaths with her looks. He was certainly enticed. </p><p>He snuck up behind her as quietly as he could, the sound of the water splashing from her hair must’ve covered the sound of his approach because when he suddenly grabbed her from the waist and threw her over his shoulder, she squeaked in surprise. When she realised what was going on, she started laughing, her delicate petals of laughter like music to his ears. She was hitting his back and kicking her legs, giggling and yelling to be put down. He tried to ignore the pheromones coming from her like he always had. And as always, he struggled with the task. She was like a nice glass of whiskey to an alcoholic, simply irresistible. He walked to the shore, raging an internal war with her still wriggling over his shoulder. </p><p>“For gods sakes, it’s cold. Put me back in the water Doctor, please.” She said, in a pleading voice dripping with amusement. </p><p>“Fine,” he said with a grin, “but just remember, you asked.” </p><p>And with that, he threw her into the waves, a mere 5 metres from the shoreline. He ran off as soon as she was under, to the shore where he was a safe distance from her. He didn’t really want to remember how the Tyler women could slap. He had experienced enough. </p><p>When she stood, he immediately realised his mistake. He shouldn’t have been watching her, he should have turned away when he had the chance. Because now, she was standing in water reaching no higher than her knees. It was a sight to behold, a sight he knew he would never forget, he would never want to forget. Rassilon, I am screwed, he thought to himself. Her undergarments were soaked, and what he hadn’t noticed was that the cotton-lined lace of her bra and knickers became slightly see-through when wet. He squeezed his eyes shut and reluctantly turned away, utilising his superior biology to control his blood flow, trying to keep his body under control. He turned back and sat down when he felt sufficiently decent, just in time for Rose to reach his side and sit down beside him. </p><p>“Still rude and not ginger, I see.” She grinned at him.</p><p>He turned to look at her, affronted. “You started it! I was just watching the waves, minding my own business then you go and do that. I think I’m allowed a little revenge.” He huffed.</p><p>“Hey, I just splashed you. I didn’t throw you in the waves,” they were both trying to feign anger, but when her smile broke through, he could help the huff of laughter that bubbled up his throat. Soon they were both laughing, shoulders shaking. </p><p>“Well, I’m cold now, no thanks to you. See ya!” She jumped up and started walking back up the cliffside. He watched her go, mesmerised by her beauty and grace. Stop watching her, the voice in the back of his head scolded, you are meeting every criteria for the title of Creepy Old Man. Stop it. He shook his head and took off after her, speeding past her yelling “beat you there!” As he passed. </p><p>He heard her sprinting to catch up, “no fair! You got a head start, cheater!” He didn’t expect her to catch up so quickly, but within moments she was matching his speed, sprinting by his side and turning to stick her tongue out at him before she sprinted ahead. He put on a burst of speed, but she still beat him to the top of the cliff, coming to a graceful stop by their clothes while he nearly ploughed into a tree on the other side. He stopped just in time, reaching out his hands to stop his face from hitting the auburn bark. When he turned, Rose was bent over, clutching her stomach while she laughed. He tried not to notice the way her chest was almost completely bared, just a tiny strip of fabric hiding her from his vision. He turned abruptly, reaching for his clothes with a gruff reply of, “shut up.”</p><p>That didn’t stop her though, she was still giggling even as she pulled on her jeans and top. Her underthings were mostly dry, but she was still cold. Turning back to the Doctor, she saw that he was fully clothed, back in his pinstriped armour, fiddling with his sonic. It was exhilarating, seeing him so bare, she rarely saw him without his suit. She missed the feel of his bare chest already. She shook her head and asked, “can we pop back to the TARDIS? I left my jumper in the console room.” </p><p>“Nah, just take my coat. I found something for us to do.” He took off his coat and handed it to her. She hesitated, “are you sure? You won’t get cold, will you?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, superi-“ </p><p>Rose rolled her eyes as she cut him off, “superior biology, yeah I know.” </p><p>“Well, I can’t help it if I’m just more advanced than your primitive species,” she turned to see him smirk. Smartass.</p><p>“Git.” She muttered and took the coat he was still holding out to her. She put her arms through it and found it to be entirely too big, she called to the Doctor, who had walked ahead, and shook the sleeves at him, laughing. “Little help, please?” She called.</p><p>He turned back and rolled the sleeve up for her, so they were bunched around her wrists. The bottom of the coat still touched the ground, but there wasn’t much to be done about that. </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin your coat. Janis Joplin gave you this coat.” She asked in a concerned tone. She didn’t want to ruin it; it was his favourite.</p><p>“Nah, it’ll be fine. Nothing the TARDIS or the sonic can’t fix.” </p><p>“Alright then,” she said, wrapping her arm around his elbow. “So, where are we going?” </p><p>“There’s something going on with the trees, I realised while you were getting dressed that the trees are sick. The trunks aren’t supposed to be orangey coloured, they’re supposed to be a more yellow colour, but they’re not. The sonic detected traces of poison and no one is supposed to live here, so we’re going to go find who or what is poisoning the forest.” His face was pinched slightly in concern. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>The sonic picked up on alien tech not far from where they were, the Doctor said they must’ve been on the island because poisoned soil would spread from the mainland. They headed towards the source of the transmission, and when they broke through the tree line, they found a small encampment of aliens. They were about 7 feet tall, sort of humanoid in shape, but had claws instead of fingers and their faces protruded from their chests. “Ahh,” the doctor said in understanding, “these are the Lombians, they’re an alien species from the planet Lomx. Their planet died years ago, this lot must’ve found this planet and taken refuge. They’re herbivores, but they can only eat certain things, if they’ve started a plantation of those things then that’d explain the poisoned soil.”</p><p>He stepped out of their hiding spot, striding towards the biggest tent with his hands in his pockets. Rose took a moment to appreciate the view his tight pants were providing her with. She quickly ran after him with after a shake of her head, grabbing his hand as soon as it was in reach. </p><p>“So, what’s the plan, Shake?” She asked with a smile.</p><p>“Well, I was thinking we could just talk to their leader. Explain the situation to them and offer to find them a planet that’s better suited to their planet’s native plant life. I’ll see if they’ll let me take them there too, it’d be quicker to just chuck ‘em in the TARDIS and jettison through space,” he turned to look at her, walking backwards for a moment to say, “you know, advanced technology and all” he smirked. </p><p>“Oh, you’re not cocky at all, are you?” </p><p>“Of course not, just stating a fact.” He grinned back and her and turned just as they reached the tent. He reached out a hand to open the flap and came face to face with a dozen spears. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>“Why d’we always end up in a cell?” Rose asked the Doctor with a tongue-touched smile. She turned back from the bars of their cage to see him smiling up at her from the corner. </p><p>“Because people are so threatened by our combined genius that they lock us up before we can shape their minds with our wise words.” She moved to sit beside him, their ‘cell’ was no more than a 3-metre wide cage, so there wasn’t anywhere else for her to sit other than by his side. Especially with the doctors’ long legs straightened out like they were right now.</p><p>“‘Cause, y’know, Earth shop-girls are so smart.” She said, voice dripping in sarcasm.</p><p>He turned to her, his mouth hanging open, “yes, they are. Especially this one,” he said, poking her in the side. Becoming serious once again, he continued “you, Rose Tyler, are one of the smartest people I know. How many times would our adventures have ended terribly if it weren’t for you? Just because you haven’t got your A- levels doesn’t mean you aren’t smart. You are a genius.” Her ears turned a bright pink and she began to turn away, but he put his hand to her cheek before she could. Turning her back to face him, wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb before they could fall, “I mean it, Rose, I always mean it. Promise.” </p><p>She looked into his chocolate brown eyes as she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes to savour the moment before he could push her away like he always did. That’s what she was expecting, she was not expecting him to lean down and brush her nose with his, making her breath catch. Suddenly her lips were caught in his, the hand that was holding her cheek reaching back to hold her neck. Finally leaving her stunned stupor, she reached her hand up to run it through his hair, her fingers scraping his scalp and eliciting a delicious moan that rumbled through his chest. Spurring her on to kiss him with renewed enthusiasm, running her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance, pulling and tugging on his hair that was always so perfectly rumpled. He opened his mouth, allowing her entrance, allowing her to taste him. Their tongues danced in a fight for dominance, only ending when Rose pulled away to take a breath. She thought he’d push her away then, come to his senses and realise his mistake. He didn’t though, he just grunted in frustration and lifted her from the waist to deposit her on his lap, Rose watched, wide-eyed, as the Doctor attacked her collarbone. Nipping and sucking at her reddened skin, making his way up her neck to the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, lavishing it with his tongue and mouth, causing her to moan and squirm on his lap. </p><p>Their snogging session was interrupted by the entrance of the leader of the settlement, the pair didn’t notice him until he bellowed, “Cease this exchange at once!” </p><p>They sprang apart as if they’d been burned. Righting their rumpled clothing and turning to the armed guards advancing on their little cage. The soldiers unlocked the gate and threw it open, immediately reaching for Rose and dragging her out by her upper arms. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. No need to be rough, big fella.” She said, even as her arms throbbed with pain. </p><p>“You will be escorted to your destination,” the leader, mayor of tent town? said.</p><p>“And that is where, exactly?” Rose knew what was coming, she had been through this exchange often enough to anticipate his next words.</p><p>“The centre of the settlement, to the gallows where you will be tried for your femininity. We will make your lover watch you hanging from a rope.” He said as if she should have already known this fact.</p><p>“Right, well then. Doctor, you failed to mention this species was SEXIST!” She yelled at the Doctor, trying to be heard over his senseless words of protest. He shut up after that, looking sufficiently abashed and murmuring a quiet “sorry, forgot.”</p><p>“Do I get to say goodbye before you take me to my death, sir?” Rose asked, leaning toward mayor of tent town with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. </p><p>He took a stumbling step away from her, quickly saying, “Five minutes, that’s all.” Before turning on his heel and running away, taking the small army with him. </p><p>“Rose, I’m sorry. So sorry. I’ll get you out of this, I swear.” The Doctor said, quickly running to her side to take her hand in his, a regretful and apologetic look on his face. </p><p>“Doctor, it’s fine. You concentrate on getting their trust, I’ll get myself out of this. They said you’d be there anyway, so you can jump in if need be. I’ll be fine, great even, just get them to listen so we can cure the trees, yeah?” She gave him her best reassuring grin.</p><p>“Rose, are you sure you can do this? I mean, they’ll have armed guards at your side the whole time. How would you escape?” He still didn’t know, she remembered. He thought she was still a scared little 20 something-year-old girl, he had no idea of what she was capable of, the strength behind her small frame. Oh well, he'll see.</p><p>“Doctor,” she began, just as the guards walked in and grabbed her by the arms, “just trust me, please.”</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>The Doctor watched helplessly as Rose walked towards the gallows, no way to get to her from his seat on a balcony high above. She walked with purposeful steps, her chin held high, a defiant look on her face and a smirk on her lips. He didn’t know what she had planned, but he hoped it would work, because if it didn’t… well, he didn’t want to think of what would happen if her plan didn’t work.</p><p>The guards holding her arms took her to the top of a wooden frame, put the noose around her neck and tightened it until he was sure she would never be able to escape. The tribe leader stood beside her, hand on the lever that would bring her death. The Doctor began to shout in protest, trying to explain their presence and earn Rose’s freedom but the guard behind him quickly gagged him, keeping the cloth in his mouth with his hand. There was nothing he could do. He was going to lose her again, after only just getting her back. Maybe the universe wasn’t so kind after all. </p><p>The leader recited her ‘crimes’ clinically, emphasising the detrimental effects of women on their culture. “We are a peaceful race, we do not fight, we do not battle. This changed only when women were eradicated from our ranks, refused entry to our settlement for the damage their war had caused. This woman is the same, as all women are. Senseless and bloodthirsty, with no sense of mercy. We shall purge her of her sinful existence, save us from her influence.” The crowd cheered and hollered, making the Doctor pull a face under the hand of his guard. </p><p>“As my hand pulls this lever, we shall all be blessed by peace, once again. 3…2…1…” he gripped the lever tight, bellowing “BE GONE, WENCH!” as he pulled the lever. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut just before he heard the rope pull taut. He heard the crowd cheering once again, chanting “KILL THE BITCH” over and over. He could feel his eyes tearing up, making his throat ache and his heart crumble.</p><p>At the surprised gasp of his guard and the removal of the hand holding his mouth that followed, the Doctor opened his eyes to peer at the guard inquisitively, only to see him staring at the wooden frame that the Doctor blatantly refused to look at with a shocked expression, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with fear. Turning, albeit reluctantly, the Doctor saw the cause of the guard’s fear and concluded that his reaction was completely warranted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rose Tyler Eats Sexists for Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose woke from her death with a gasp, she had planned to escape the noose before it snapped her neck, but apparently, that didn’t work out. Lifting her boot to retrieve the knife she had hidden in her sock, Rose quickly cut the rope above her head before she died again. She knew the crowd had seen her die, and then seen her come back. She looked up to where the Doctor was seated to see him with a guard’s hand over his mouth and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Thank god, she thought to herself. She really didn’t want to explain this all to him before she had to before she could ensure that any relationship was not based on mere moral obligation rather than actual love.</p><p>Turning to look up at the Mayor of Tent Town, Rose gave him a grin and turned back to the Doctor, seeing him look at her with wide eyes. She blew him a theatrical kiss and gave a little wave before taking off through the parted crowd. She dodged away from the people grabbing at her, ducking and rolling when a man lunges towards her, she led the guards back to the tent she had been in with the Doctor and climbed he wooden rafters to wait for the doctor. She watched from her perch with amusement, as several guards paced the tent, looking for her behind shelves and barrels. About 10 minutes later, they gave up, leaving the tent to look elsewhere. Eventually, the Doctor turned up, escorted by the leader and his guards. He didn’t see her, but she could tell he knew she was there. Probably trying not to draw attention to me, she thought. </p><p>“So, are you going to let me help your people?” That Doctor asked the leader of the settlement, “you should let me help because either way, you’re going to have to leave.”</p><p>“We will negotiate a solution as soon as the female is found and dealt with.” He stated brusquely.</p><p>The Doctor tightened his jaw, “dealt with in what way? I can send her to my ship once she’s found if that would make you feel better.”</p><p>“That would work, yes. But we would have to keep you here for some time so that any of her effects on your thought processes have worn off.” He turned to walk away, but hastily added, “she would also be unable to leave your ship, I would have to post guards to monitor it.”</p><p>The Doctor huffed out a breath, “fine, fine. I’ll stay here for a day, 24 hours - no longer, before we sort out where to take you. Deal?” He asked, offering his hand to the leader.</p><p>“Deal.” He said, taking the Doctor’s hand and giving it a firm shake.</p><p>Rose decided that was her cue, flipping around from the beam she was on to land gracefully next to the Doctor. “Right then,” she grinned, “I’ll be off to the TARDIS then, yeah?”</p><p>The Doctor let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, see you later.” He said as she was escorted out by the leaders’ guards, the leader in question still staring at her open-mouthed.</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Rose walked to the TARDIS, ignoring the people surrounding her, many were staring as she exited the field where the small population had set up residence. </p><p>By the time she had gotten to the TARDIS, the guards escorting her were red-faced and sweating. “Well then boys, this is me. Go have fun with the Doctor, and if I hear that he’s been harmed just know that there will be hell to pay.” She said, with a dark look. Then her expression changed to a wide smile as she said, “toodles!” And walked into the TARDIS, slamming the blue wooden door in their faces.</p><p>As soon as she was inside, she could hear the welcome hum of the TARDIS, “hello to you, too” Rose said with a smile. “The Doctor won’t be here until tomorrow, apparently I’m too female for this species. Reckon you could help me find a planet for them to go to?” </p><p>The accompanying hum and wave of emotion Rose felt was enough of a confirmation that Rose jumped up to the console, hands at the screen. “Right then, what do I do?” She asked. Eyeing the buttons below the console, Rose watched them light up one by one, in a certain order. Watching the sequence once more, Rose pressed the buttons in the right order, perfectly. The screen lit up, scanning the data banks for a suitable planet. Sitting on the jump seat to wait, Rose thought about her kiss with the doctor. He’d probably just pretend it never happened like he always did. It was a great kiss though, no pretending for her. She’d keep that memory tucked away, not that she’d ever be able to forget it. The way he nibbled and sucked on her collarbone, his hands running through her hair and his lips on hers. </p><p>Rose was interrupted from her musings by the loud beeping of the TARDIS. “Done? Already?” She asked in disbelief, the wave of indignation making her backtrack, “yes, sorry. It’s been a while; I must’ve forgotten how incredibly magnificent you are.” She said with a smile at the Time Rotor. </p><p>“Right, reckon we could send this info to the Doctor? I know he still doesn’t have a phone, stupid really because he should, always getting lost and all. Anyway, do you reckon we could send it to his sonic? Let that process and deliver the readings?” She asked, hesitantly. She couldn’t think of any other way to give him the readings before negotiations were over. She could ask the guards outside, but she doubted they actually deliver any message she gave them. </p><p>The TARDIS sent her a flurry of pride and approval, so it’d work then. Thank god, she thought to herself. “Thanks, love. I’m going to go get changed into my PJs and watch a movie in the media room, yeah? Love ya.” She said with a smile, turning and taking off in the direction of her bedroom. </p><p>After showering and scrubbing the smell of saltwater from her body, Rose opened her drawers to find some underwear. Putting them on, Rose found her favourite pair of shorts and a fluffy jumper to wear. Perfect movie attire, she thought. Quickly brushing her damp hair, she put it atop her head and tied it into a very messy bun before she went in search of the media room. </p><p>After finding the media room right across from her bedroom, rose opened the door to find Beauty and the Beast already starting to play, a thick blanket on the couch, a bowl of ice cream on the table and the fireplace already lit and roaring. Thanks, old girl, Rose thought in the direction of the TARDIS in her mind. Running to curl up under the blanket on the couch, digging into her ice cream, Rose watched one of her most favourite movies and waited for the Doctor to return. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>The Doctor made his way to the TARDIS, grumbling the whole way. The planet Rose and the TARDIS found wasn’t too far, so the people of the settlement decided to travel there on their own rather than take a ride with him and ‘the female’. He reluctantly agreed and helped them to pack up, leaving only when their ship disappeared from the planet's atmosphere. He approached the doors of the TARDIS with distinct hesitancy. He wasn’t sure what to do about his feelings for Rose, but he knew that he couldn’t lose control like that again. Sure, he was overjoyed at her return, but that didn’t warrant such a reaction. He gave up on trying to justify his actions as he reached for the door of the TARDIS, unlocking it with the key he pulled from his pocket. The TARDIS hummed in greeting as he entered and stroked the console affectionately, as he always did. “Where’s Rose, old girl?” He asked. She sent him a mental image of a gym, “we have a gym? Since when did we have a gym?” He asked in confusion. Shrugging at her lack of reply, the Doctor took off in search of this new room and Rose. </p><p>It took him half an hour, but eventually he found her. She had music blaring from the speakers in the room while she kicked and punched the red bag hanging from the ceiling. She was wearing a black crop top with black shorts, her hair in a bun and her entire body glistening with sweat. She was breathtaking. </p><p>Her kicks and punches hit the bag perfectly, her form never faltering. He knew she didn’t have this skill when she was with him before Canary Wharf, but he realised he had no clue how long she had been separated from him, before or after the Crucible. This thought sobered him, as he reached for the sound system to turn the music down slightly.</p><p>“Hey,” Rose said, turning to him, “didn’t know you were back. How’d it go? Are we taking them to their new planet?” She asked, still so eager to help the people that had tried to kill her. </p><p>“It went well, but they decided to make their own way there. Not too far. Don’t think they wanted to be in here with… well.” He finished lamely.</p><p>“Yes, don’t want to be corrupted by my womanly powers, eh?” She said, spreading her arms wide and smiling cheekily. “It’s just too much for some, I reckon”</p><p>Crossing her arms again, she watched his ears turn slightly pink. “Yes. Yes, I’m sure it is.” He stuttered out, turning and retreating from the room hastily. Rose laughed to herself, packing up her stuff and heading for her room. She could use a shower and a change of clothes.</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>When she found the doctor, he was fiddling with something under the console, too focused to notice her presence. She could tell he was doing something unnecessary by the fact that the TARDIS was sparking at him every few minutes and his rude muttered responses. </p><p>“You know,” she started, stepping into the console room and startling him, causing him to hit his head on the underside of the panels. “If she’s sparking at you, it’s probably best not to irritate her further.” She finished, giving him her best tongue-touched smile. </p><p>“She’s not irritated, she’s fine-” he jumped away abruptly when the TARDIS shocked the panel he had been leaning against. Rose let out a little giggle, making the Doctor’s ears turn red. </p><p>“Okay, maybe she is irritated.” He said, reluctantly. Rose smiled at him again, before turning to the jump seat and sitting on its edge, swinging her legs back and forth. </p><p>“So,” she said, “what are we going to do today? I was thinking maybe we could jump ahead a few years to check on the Spei Frondium, see if they’re doing okay? Then maybe we could check on the Lombians, see how they’re doing. Though maybe that’s not a good idea, for me anyway. You could go, I guess.”</p><p>“I think yes to the Spei Frondium, but no to the Lombians. We can check on them with the data banks, better that than have you persecuted again.” He said, turning to the console and putting in the coordinates. “5 years should do it, not too close to the solar storm but far enough that the soil should be rid of the poison.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” she said, bounding to the door as soon as they’d landed.</p><p>Throwing them open, she came to a stop at the sight before her, “uhh, Doctor?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked, still not turning from the console.</p><p>“This isn’t New Earth,” she stated. He was at her side a second later, hand on her waist to pull her away if there were any danger. But there wasn’t, they were on a different planet, but the TARDIS had taken them to another beach. </p><p>“Oh, for Rassilon’s sake!” He yelled, turning back to scowl at the console, “what’s this for then? Eh?” Rose started giggling when she saw him look to the ceiling with indignation. She understood as soon as the TARDIS sent her a wave of love and affection. She hadn’t known rose loved beaches until yesterday, so now she was planning to take her to one as often as possible. </p><p>“Hun, you really don’t have to do that.” She said to the ceiling, “yeah, I love the beach, but I love seeing other new places too.”</p><p>The TARDIS gave her a mental nudge, “alright, alright. We’ll go have fun at the beach, but next time, please behave, love.” She said, kissing her hand and placing it on the nearest coral strut. “Right then, I’m gonna go get changed. So should you, Doctor. Don’t think you’re getting out of this one, if your beautiful ship wants to give us a nice day then we’ll go and have a nice day, eh?” She said, poking him in the chest then turning back toward the corridor.</p><p>The Doctor stared after her, open mouthed. She shouldn’t be able to do that, he thought, no one else has even been able to actually communicate with the TARDIS other than me. Perhaps Bad Wolf… no, no it couldn’t be. Surely not.</p><p>He jumped when the TARDIS zapped his hand, still holding the controls. “Alright! Alright! I’m going.” </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>After spending hours upon hours at the beach, Rose decided they both needed a hearty dinner. So she went straight to the galley, hoping to surprise the Doctor with something nice. Maybe chicken Alfredo, she thought. </p><p>She had the pot of water on to boil and was cutting up the chicken and mushrooms when the Doctor found her, “what are you doing?” He asked in shock, making her jump.</p><p>“What’s it look like I’m doing, you plum?” She said, turning around to look at him strangely, “I’m making dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you can’t cook. Last time you tried you set the galley on fire. We weren’t allowed back in here for a week!” He was confused, looking at her like she was a stranger, causing her to laugh.</p><p>“Yes, well. I had to learn, didn’t I? I’m making chicken Alfredo, you gonna help or stand there and stare?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Help, I’ll help” he stuttered, jumping to cut up the chicken while she sliced the mushrooms. They worked in companionable silence until the TARDIS started playing music, Ave Mary A by P!NK, one of her favourites.</p><p>“What’s this?” The Doctor asked as Rose started hopping to the music.</p><p>“P!NK, Funhouse album. One of my favourites,” she said, putting the diced chicken in a pan before washing her hands. “Come on! Hurry up!” She said to him, dancing around the table and chairs. </p><p>The Doctor put the mushrooms in a bowl and washed his hands, then turned to lean against the sink and watch Rose as she danced and sang. Her smile was wide and genuine, her steps graceful. Soon he was laughing along with her, even while he continued cooking. He was just happy to have her there, singing and dancing to her favourite songs while he cooked a dinner she was meant to be making. He would have loved to stay in that moment forever, damn the domesticity. </p><p>He was surprised when Rose founded over to him and took his hand in hers, “Come on Doctor, show me your moves!” She said with a devilish grin. He put his hand on her waist and led them around the room, twirling and spinning her to his hearts content, proud of the way he was making her smile and laugh. His own happiness bubbling at the thought. </p><p>Later that night, after finally eating their dinner and having a water fight instead of cleaning up, Rose was curled up in bed trying to fall asleep. Her mind was working too fast, thinking about everything that had happened throughout the week and what it could mean. The Doctor seemed happy to have her back, almost as happy as she was to be back. But there was something else, something weighing him down, more than his usual guilt and sadness. She knew better than to ask him and the TARDIS wouldn’t be able to provide a tangible answer, so she drifted off to sleep, her mind troubled with the question that was the Doctor. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>The Doctor was repairing the gravitational stabiliser when he heard a blood-curdling screen issue from the depths of the TARDIS, at first, he was confused, then he jumped up, screaming “ROSE!” at the top of his lungs and sprinting down the corridor towards her room. </p><p>He threw open the door, expecting some sort of threat, he wasn’t expecting to see Rose, still asleep and tangled up in a bundle of sheets. He ran to her side, trying to rouse her from what must be a nightmare. </p><p>“Rose, Rose, it’s me. You’re okay, you’re safe.” He said, cradling her in his lap and gently rocking her until she woke. </p><p>“Doctor?” She asked, in a sleepily adorable voice. </p><p>“Yeah, you okay?” He asked, looking down at her and brushing the sweaty hair from her forehead.</p><p>“I’m fine, just a bad dream is all.” She said, quickly looking away from his face. </p><p>She could see his scepticism, but she couldn’t tell him what she had dreamed of. She just couldn’t. Not yet. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll just go then,” the Doctor said in an awkward tone, “let you get back to sleep, you humans need a lot of it. And from experience, I know not to let you go without at least 8 hours of sleep, and even then, you’re barely functional until you have your morning tea. So yes, I better go.” </p><p>He turned to leave, and Rose felt panic bubble up in her chest, “Doctor!” She said, regretting it almost instantly. He wouldn’t say yes, she knew he wouldn’t. But she couldn’t come up with anything else to say, so she blurted out: “will you stay, please?” In a small voice, instantly cringing into her pillows. </p><p>The Doctor, for his part, was absolutely stunned. She had asked him to stay obviously, he would say yes. When wouldn’t I say yes to her? He thought. So, he nodded his head silently and turned to close the door. Walking over to the bed and slipping off his shoes and jacket. She moved over and patted the bed next to her, as soon as he sat, she curled herself into his side and held him as tight as possible. </p><p>“Thank you, Doctor. I’m sorry for scaring you” she whispered.</p><p>“It’s okay Rose, nothing to apologise for. Now go to sleep.” He said, moving his arm to wrap it around her side.</p><p>“I don’t think I can just yet” She said, placing her head on his chest, right between his hearts.</p><p>“Would you like me to read to you? Think that’d help you sleep?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Yes please, don’t know if it’d help but I’ve always found it soothing when you read to me.” She stated calmly.</p><p>“Really? I thought you just listened to me read because you were bored.” He said, surprise and laughter lacing his tone.</p><p>“No, you daft alien.” She giggled, “I like your voice, this one and your last. There’s a book on the side table, if you need something to read from. I know your big Time Lord brain can memorise books, but I also know that you tend to blabber on when you’re reading from memory.”</p><p>“I do not!” He said in indignation, turning to grab the book from the side table anyway. </p><p>“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, eh? Classic.” He said, opening the book to where she had placed a bookmark. </p><p>Rose listened to the Doctor’s smooth voice, thinking over her dream.</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>She had been in the console room, but there were no corridors and no Doctor. Suddenly, there was warmth issuing from behind her, so she turned and once again came face to face with herself. </p><p>“Oh,” Rose said, “hello, TARDIS.”</p><p>“Hello, my Wolf. I have somethings to show you. Are you ready?” The TARDIS asked, in an echoing voice.</p><p>“Yes, I’m ready.” She said, bracing herself for whatever the TARDIS was going to show her. </p><p>She was not prepared, however, for the mental onslaught of thoughts and images she received. She saw a blonde man she didn’t know, the Master, the TARDIS supplied, Time Lord. Old friend of the Doctor’s turned enemy after going mad from seeing the Vortex. She also saw a scared Wilfred Mott, looking near tears, shaking and alone in a dark room. Donna, running from people, all with the Master’s face. The Doctor, holding a gun aimed at a man in a red robe and a strange-looking headpiece. Rassilon, Lord President of Gallifrey. He will use the Master to bring back Gallifrey, destroying the earth in the process. The Doctor, stepping into a glass box and pressing a button to release Wilf from the other side. Then she saw film fall to the ground, writhing in pain as Wilfred watched on in terror. She wasn’t aware of the scream that escaped her lips, only the wordless cries of the Doctor reaching her ears. You can save him, but he must not know. There is a prophecy that foretells the Doctors death. He knows of it but is refusing to acknowledge it. He has been told by many that his song will end when he knocks four times. You know now that it is true, but he will not die of malicious intent. He will die to save a friend. You can take his place, you know now that you cannot die, you can save him from his fate. The TARDIS showed her an alternate timeline, where she ran in to save Wilfred. The Doctor was yelling and crying, but he wasn’t dying and that was good enough for her. “Will I survive though? It’s nothing like the deaths I’ve had before” she asked the TARDIS. You will be fine, my Wolf. You will sleep for longer to allow your body to heal, but you will not die. “Okay then, so what do I need to do?”</p><p>You must find a way for the Doctor to drop you off to London, I will set the correct date. Leave the ship before he can, I will have to take him to see the Ood. They will help him to realise what is to occur. You will have to wait until I send you a signal, then you will have to go to the Doctor and take his place. Once you have healed, I have one more task for you.</p><p>“Okay, when should I go to London?”</p><p>Tomorrow.</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>She woke the next morning to find the bed empty and a hot cup of tea on her bedside table. She got up to shower and change, then headed to find the Doctor. She didn’t want to do this, but she knew that she had to. She knew he couldn’t know, not even about her advanced biology, because then he would stop her. He would find a way to stop her and save her from the pain. No, it had to be this way. But that didn’t mean she had to like it. Walking into the console room, she watched the Doctor for a moment, savouring his presence. It wouldn’t be the same after today, he’d know and he’d either let her stay or send her away. She wouldn’t blame him if he chose to send her away, she had kept the truth for him for selfish reasons. He should hate her for it, she should hate herself for it. But she didn’t, she wouldn’t change how she’d acted in the time she’d been back. It was brief but it was familiar it was the same as she remembered, nothing different. Nothing like it would be if he knew. </p><p>“Good morning miss Tyler! Where do you want to go today? Anywhere in the universe, your pick.” The Doctor said, humour and excitement lacing his tone. He bounded over from the console to face her, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets, awaiting her response. </p><p>“London” she said, laughing at his shocked expression. “I want to go shopping! It’s therapeutic.” She explained.</p><p>“Oh, okay then. Well, let’s go then! Been a while since I’ve been to London. Well, not a while, but certainly longer than usual.” He continued to babble away while he danced around the console, taking her shopping. She watched the time rotor bob and made her way to the door, ready to run when she landed. The Doctor turned to smile at her as soon as they hit the ground, she smiled back and yelled a quick, “see ya!” As she ran through the doors, turning to watch them slam shut behind her. Watching the TARDIS dematerialise, she noticed the Christmas decorations lining the streets. Oh great, she thought, because Christmas has always gone well for us in the past. </p><p>She set off for the stores, the unlimited credit card she found in her room in her pocket. It had been a while since she’d celebrated Christmas, she knew she’d probably be in a coma during the actual holiday, but she wanted to buy the Doctor presents anyway. Maybe she could even get something for the TARDIS, though she didn’t know what. Oh well, she had hours to burn and money to spend, she’d find something for each of them. </p><p>5 hours later she had bought gifts for everyone. A new telescope for Wilf, a pair of slippers and a nice winter coat for Sylvia, a silver necklace with stars and moons on it for Donna as well as fairy lights and tinsel for the TARDIS. The Doctor was a bit harder to shop for. She got him a pair of TARDIS blue converse, a tie with cats on it (she was excited to see his reaction to that one) and a black bracelet with a silver plate, the words forever engraved on its back. She wasn’t sure whether or not she’d have the guts to give him that one, not after what would happen. </p><p>She was interrupted from her musings by a mental alarm sounding in her head, the colour mauve shading her vision and an address popping into her mind. Right then, she thought, go time. Shoving all her shopping into her transdimentional pockets, Rose took off at a run towards the street, flagging down a taxi as she went. Shouting the address at the driver and asking him to hurry, Rose mental prepared herself for what she was about to walk into. </p><p>She ran to the Naismith building, as fast as she could. She knew where to go, the TARDIS provided her with very detailed directions. She burst into the room just as the Doctor was opening the glass chamber, she screamed “NO!” causing him to jump and turn to her. She went to his side and choked out a quick “I love you” before stepping back into the chamber and closing the door in his face. Pressed the button to release Wilf and sat down, waiting for the pain of death. She blacked out to the sight of the Doctor screaming her name, tears streaming down his face and Wilf apologising profusely. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>The Doctor felt his hearts tearing in two, watching Rose writhing on the ground in pain, her mouth open in a silent scream. He was crying, he knew it but didn’t care. “I only just got her back goddamn it!” He didn’t know who he was yelling at, the universe, the Time Lords, the Master. Anyone who would listen. He screamed when she went still, sobbing and looking a right mess. He should’ve found a way to stop her, found a way to do something. Anything that would have prevented this from happening. The chamber clicked suddenly, unlocking as it lost power. He ran in and bundled her pale and lifeless form in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. He felt Wilf’s hand on his shoulder, whispering senseless reassurances. </p><p>He turned and stood silently; Wilf stumbled back at the look on his face. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” The Doctor said, his voice void of emotion. </p><p>The wall to the TARDIS was silent, the Doctor looking down at Rose occasionally, his tears streaming down his face, unacknowledged. He strode down the corridor, straight to Rose’s room, placing her on the bed and covering her with a blanket, leaving her face bare. She could just be sleeping, he thought, please let her wake up. He stroked the side of her face, moving the hairs from her cheeks. Then turned and went back to the console room to take Wilf home. </p><p>Wilf was standing there, waiting for him. “I’m sorry,” he said, clearly feeling guilty for her loss. The Doctor didn’t want him to feel guilty, it was entirely his own fault. He should have stopped her. </p><p>“Not your fault, Wilf” he said, “I’ll drop you home, just after the Master race disappeared.”</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Later that day, the Doctor was lying next to Rose, holding her hand in his. He was starting to doze, his body trying to shut down his brain to save him from the loss. He was just starting to fall asleep when he felt a fluttering again his hand. He shot up and looked down at Rose, “what?” He said, confused. He felt it again and realised it was Rose’s wrist. He laid his head on her chest, hoping he was right. He heard it, her heart was beating, but slow and weak. The Doctor jumped up to run to the infirmary, but found a heart monitor already by the door, sending. Silent thanks to the TARDIS, he hooked Rose up to the machine, nearly crying in joy when he saw her heartbeat on the monitor. He sat back down on the bed, cradling her in his lap and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. She would come back, she just needed to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week, and the Doctor was beginning to lose hope. He hadn’t left Rose’s room at all, the TARDIS had taken to leaving food on the side tables, but he barely ate. He just spent his time watching Rose, monitoring her weak heartbeat and dozing off beside her. He was sitting in a chair beside her, tracing the lines on her palm when she shot up with a gasp. He stumbled out of his chair, running to the other side of the bed to sit beside her and lower her back down, but she wouldn’t have it. </p><p>“Doctor?” She asked in a bleary voice.</p><p>“Yes, Rose. It’s me, you’re here.” He choked, tearing up again.</p><p>“Oh, oh.” She said, eyes going wide and turning to look at him, a strange expression on her face. </p><p>“Oh what?” He said, confused. He confusion worsened when she stumbled out of bed to turn to him, “I’m sorry, Doctor, I’m so sorry. I have to… I have to…” </p><p>“You don’t have to do anything, Rose” he said, rushing to reassure her. </p><p>“No, you don’t understand Doctor. I lied; I didn’t tell you. I knew and I didn’t tell you!” She sobbed, falling to her knees and covering her face. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I’m so so sorry.”</p><p>“Rose, stop.” He said, reaching a hand to her, “come and sit down, let’s talk, yeah?”</p><p>She sniffles and nodded, moving back to her bed to lay back against the headboard. He leaned back next to her, considering taking her hand but hers were firmly clasped in her lap.</p><p>“Why don’t you start from the beginning? The beginning of whatever is going on. Sound good?” He asked soothingly. </p><p>“Have you wondered, Doctor? Wondered why I’ve changed so much in such a short period of time? I talk differently, I hold myself differently, I know myself better than anyone in their twenties should. Have you wondered why?” She said, keeping her head down and avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m always noticing those things about you Rose, why you’re so different. I just figured you’d matured a bit since the Crucible, you certainly had in the time between then and Canary Wharf.” </p><p>“Ask me how old I am Doctor,” she said, turning when he went to cut her off. “Just… please.”</p><p>He looked at her quizzically, “okay… how old are you, Rose?” He said with hesitance. He was afraid to hope, he had had an idea of course, after she survived the radiation. But it was impossible.</p><p>She breathed out a laboured breath, straightening her back and stating plainly, “I am 107 years old, my birthday is in about 7 weeks, though I’m not certain. Linear time has always been confusing since travelling with you, but I’m pretty sure. I have died 73 times now, over the span of six decades. I went to university before the Crucible and studied Physics, astrophysics and engineering, earning myself a Doctorate. When I turned about 40 Torchwood started coming after me to try and run tests. I kept refusing and they just kept pursuing me until it became unbearable and downright scary. I went on the run after they started threatening my family, they killed Pete in front of my mum and I, there was nothing we could do but run. I tried to send them to safety, but we quickly realised that there was no such thing. Mum died when she got sick and we couldn’t get anywhere safe enough to help her and Tony-“ she said, choking on tears that had been streaming down her face steadily as she spoke, “Tony and I hid in a cave for a while, after he was in too much pain to run. He died, I had gone out to get him his favourite crisps and when I came back, he was just – gone.” She paused to wipe her nose, sniffling and taking a few deep breaths. She knew the Doctor was in shock, why else would he be so quiet? But she had to continue, or else she never would. </p><p>“I handed myself over to Torchwood after that, I was sick of running and hiding. I had no one else to try and protect, I was rubbish at it anyway. They kept trying to find new and obscure ways to kill me, monitoring everything to try and figure it out. I knew why, but even if I wanted to tell them there was no way of explaining it. Not to this generation of agents. No one knew my history, no one knew my past. I was there for six months, each time I died I was asleep for less time, my body was healing faster, becoming used to the process. One day, they stuck me in a pool and drowned me. I was aware when I was asleep that time, though. The TARDIS spoke to me in my mind, she projected her consciousness to offer to bring me back. She said that neither of us could be without the other, we could each survive, of course, but we wouldn’t thrive. So, I came back. She told me what to do when I had that nightmare the other night, I saw what was going to happen without my interference and what I could do to stop it. I couldn’t tell you, the TARDIS told me not to during that dream.”</p><p>She paused, sitting in silence for a few moments. Turned to him suddenly, reaching a hand to his then snapping it back as soon as she realised she was doing it. No, Rose, she thought, you don’t get his comfort, and you can’t provide comfort when you are the one causing the distress. “Please say something, Doctor.” She whispered instead.</p><p>He swallowed and she watched his Adam’s apple bob, “why didn’t you tell me when you first came back?” He asked, confusion and hurt lacing his tone. She swallowed; she had expected this but was in no way prepared.</p><p>“I didn’t want things to change,” she said, “you were different with me after Bad Wolf, I didn’t want that to happen again. I was going to tell you, just as soon as I knew you wouldn’t want to get rid of me as soon as you knew.” She raised a hand to stop him when he opened his mouth, “I know, it’s selfish and cowardly. But I have nothing else, I needed to be sure that I wasn’t going to lose you too. Because I love you, Doctor. And it’s not because I loved John and I didn’t love John because I love you. You are each your own person and I love you each for different reasons. You are the Doctor and he is-was John Tyler. So don’t be angry about that. I just needed to know that the man I loved wasn’t going to see me differently. I don’t want you to keep me around out of a sense of duty or guilt or anything, if you don’t want me here that’s okay, I’ll make do. Just, be honest with me. Please?” She ducked her head when she finished her spiel. When he made no sound, she huffed out a breath and got up to leave, but the Doctor grabbed her wrist suddenly. </p><p>“How? How did it happen?” He asked, urgency in his voice.</p><p>“Oh,” she breathed, “Bad Wolf is part of my biology. It was dormant for a while though; I think the Void activated that part of me. That’s why I can communicate with the TARDIS, there’s a part of her in my head. I heal faster too and can learn things quicker. Still human, just a little better.” She said, a small smile gracing her features as she said, “you know, superior biology.”</p><p>He breathed out a laugh, pulling her down to hug her to his chest, “Why would you think I would ever kick you out, Rose? Surely you know me better than that.” </p><p>She flinched, making him loosen his hold on her. “Because if I stay, you’re sort of stuck with me.” </p><p>He looked at her incredulously, “and what makes you think that’d be such a bad thing?” He asked with a smile. </p><p>“Because you’ve always pushed me away, and it isn’t such a far-off notion, either!” She said, her voice rising as she pulled away from him. “You’ve done it before, several times! You’ve sent me home when I’ve said no, you’ve abandoned me to run off with a pretty French woman, you left me on that goddamn beach for the second time, when you could’ve let me stay. But you didn’t ask! You never did! I didn’t want to stay when I had just watched you die. Even though you weren’t the same person it still hurt to see the Daleks kill him on the Crucible, it still hurt to see you in pain on the floor, leaving me to think you’d be gone forever. Again. I wanted to stay with you, the real you. I wanted to stay and travel time and space like we used to. But you just left! Without even saying goodbye.” She stepped away from the bed, turning to point a finger at him. </p><p>“So yes, I do think you might kick me out. I do think things will probably change, and I think you’ll push me away again like always. I think all these things because, in the past, you haven’t respected my choices and decisions. You always think you know better, hell, most of the time you do! But that doesn’t mean you get to make the decisions for me, because I don’t regret what has happened to me. I don’t want you to change or fix it or even completely ignore it. I am Bad Wolf; Bad Wolf is me. I cannot die and I cannot age. I won’t pretend to know why you’ve done these things in the past, but just know that I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn’t want my forever, after pushing me away so much in the past.” She said, turning on her heel and leaving the room.</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>The Doctor found her in the console room, half an hour after she had left her room. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to tell her. He just wasn’t sure if she’d want to hear it. </p><p>“Rose.” He said, pausing in the doorway. Her shoulders stiffened and she wiped her face, she had been crying. </p><p>“Yes, Doctor?” She asked quietly, playing with something on the console instead of turning to face him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She turned at that, shock marring her features. “I’m sorry for not respecting your choices in the past, and I want to swear to you now that I will endeavour to never do it again in the future. But what I really want to apologise for is the way I’ve treated you. You see, I’m a coward. Whenever I see or experience something that I can’t explain, I run. Fight or flight response and I run, every time.” He moved to the jump seat during his speech and was now sitting with his elbows on his knees, looking down, unable to face her. </p><p>“But you fight, I’ve seen it. Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen, you’ve fought them all, you don’t run from an enemy, Doctor. You never have and I’m willing to wager that you never will.” She said, a small sad smile curling her lips.</p><p>He smiled back, “I didn’t mean enemies, Rose. I run from feelings. I run from attachments and emotions that could cause me pain in the future. I pushed you away on the droid ship because I was scared, I rushed into the first solution I saw without thinking of you because I knew that if I did I’d never leave, I’d never do what needed to be done. I’m not trying to excuse my behaviour, because truly, I’ve been a right bastard to you. But I think you deserve to know why. In fact, you deserve a hell of a lot more than that, but this is all I can give you at the moment, so I’ll settle for it. I left you on Bad Wolf Bay the second time because I wanted you to live a life untainted by the darkness that seems to follow me. I wanted you to be happy, even if it meant I wasn’t there. I sent you away on the Game Station because I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. All because, in all 907 years of my life,” the Doctor paused to take a deep breath, then raised his chin to look her in the eye before continuing, “I have never met anyone I love as much as I love you, Rose Tyler.” Even though he had been watching her face for her reaction, he was still surprised when suddenly she was hurrying around the console towards him. She threw herself at him, hugging him so tight he had to enable his respiratory bypass for a moment. She was laughing and crying and repeating his name and her declaration of love to him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew back to trace her face, her eyes closed, and her lips curled in a smile. Those lips, her lips. He remembered them tasting of strawberries and mint and everything that was Rose. Suddenly he was overcome with the urge to commit her taste to memory, he placed his lips on hers, tasting her but not seeking entrance. He focussed on expressing his love and adoration for her through the kiss. Suddenly her hands were in his hair, her thumbs brushing over his temples. </p><p>He gasped and drew back when he felt her nudge his mind. She was smiling up at him with a smug little expression, cheeky, he thought. “Didn’t know you could do that.” He said, breathlessly.</p><p>She let out a giggle, “neither did I. Just did it.” She said.</p><p>He gazed at her for a moment, then took her hand in his and placed it on his temple. “Do it again?” He asked, is voice sounding desperate and pleading, but he didn’t care.</p><p>She closed her eyes and he felt her essence in his mind once again, nudging his mental barriers. He let her in, just a bit. Her mind was a beautiful swirling gold, very Rose, he thought. </p><p>Well, I think the blue suits you just as well, Doctor. She said in his mind, he gasped, and she picked up on his amazement, shock and adoration. She smiled, her eyes still closed and focussed on her own feelings for him. Pushing all that she felt for him, in the past and now, towards the swirling blue that was his mind. </p><p>He swallowed loudly at the rush of emotion she was sending him. Love, pride, affection, adoration, everything she had ever felt for him in all her years. I love you, Rose Tyler, he said, sending her his own emotions. Gods, I love you so much it hurts.</p><p>Suddenly he could sense a sort of mischievous humour coming from Rose, one she was trying to keep from him. He looked down to see her watching him with a cheeky tongue-in-teeth grin, his favourite grin, to be exact. Just as he opened his mouth to ask what she was up to, she sent him a tsunami of lust and arousal and utter bone deep love. Suddenly he was having trouble breathing, focusing on regulating his blood flow and keeping it away from certain areas. Despite his battle for self-control, he couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips. </p><p>He closed his eyes and rested his head on Rose’s shoulder, “I never knew you felt that way.” He said, then cleared his throat to rid it of the husky tone. </p><p>Rose started to giggle, her presence in his mind glowing brighter. “Have for a while, Doctor. Surely you knew that?” </p><p>He huffed, still hanging his head on her shoulder. “Of course I did, you excrete pheromones at the most random of times though, I didn’t think it actually had anything to do with me!” he was exasperated, but couldn’t really help it. He’d thought she might’ve just been daydreaming or remembering other times whenever that happened. It was the only explanation he could think of considering the odd timing of it, like in the console room, the library, when they were in a cell, running from an enemy and even when they were getting ready for a battle. He was always confused by it but stopped dwelling on it after his overactive brain provided him with too many possible experiences she might’ve been remembering or dreaming up, all involving different men. Not something he wanted to think of. Ever. </p><p>Rose sat up straighter suddenly, shifting on his lap and knocking his head from her shoulder, “wait, so you can smell my pheromones?!” she seemed genuinely shocked. </p><p>“Honestly Rose, I’m a Time Lord. I sense the movement of the Earth and the impact of a single moment in history. Why wouldn’t I be able to sense something as simple as a change in hormone levels.” She rolled her eyes at him and moved to get off of him. He didn’t want that. He would never want that. Rose Tyler sitting in his lap might’ve been the most distracting thing in the world, but it was also the most magnificent. It brought a whole new level of closeness and intimacy to hugging that he had never considered. Also, kissing. That wouldn’t be allowed to stop either. Even after such a short amount of time, he was already missing the taste of her lips, the feel of them. He was addicted. But if he were being honest with himself, he had been addicted for a while. </p><p>Rose sat back on his lap with a humoured huff, “Doctor, I’m trying to do something. We can get back to this later, yeah?” </p><p>He looked at her critically, surely she couldn’t be up to something. She had just died for god’s sake! There was no time for scheming when she was in her coma. He reluctantly nodded and released his hold on her hips.</p><p>Rose was excited and nervous all at once, unsure if her and the TARDIS’ plan would work, and excited at the possibility it would. She was grinning at the Doctor’s confusion, gave him a quick kiss for luck then ran over to the console and steered them to the day she had planned. </p><p>The Doctor, for his part, was once again amazed at the skill with which she handled the controls of the TARDIS. And just a little bit scared at what it meant, was the TARDIS showing her what to do? Or had she just learned how to do it on her own? Was she in danger again? Danger of burning up her beautiful mind? </p><p>Rose interrupted his melancholy thoughts, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the doors to the street full of middle-class residential houses. Taking a deep breath, she said, “Alright. Doctor, going to give you a bit of a pre-warning. I’m going to become Bad Wolf again.” </p><p>The Doctor panicked and began to voice his numerous protests, but Rose placed her hand over his mouth with a look of indignation. He stopped trying to interrupt and instead decided on a pointed glare.</p><p>“I can control it. I’m in no danger, Doctor. The TARDIS and I both think you’ll be okay with it once I’m done, just let me do this. Okay?” He didn’t give her any sign of assent, so she just hugged him and turned towards the door of the house directly across from where the TARDIS was parked. He obviously hadn’t realised where they were yet, probably a good thing, if she thought about it. </p><p>She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it was suddenly flung open by none other than Wilfred Mott, who bundled her up in his arms and wept. Sobbing about how he was sorry and so happy that she wasn’t dead. Rose comforted him as best she could with her restricted range of movement, murmuring words of reassurance and forgiveness. </p><p>The noise must’ve alerted Sylvia to their presence, and she was none too pleased at the sight of her or the doctor. “What are you doing here!” she yelled in a whispered tone, somehow. “You can’t let Donna see you for gods’ sakes! It’s Christmas night, why would you do this now of all times?”</p><p>Rose ignored the Doctor, not wanting to see the look on his face. “Sorry Sylvia,” She said, “but I’m actually hoping you’ll let me talk to both you and Wilf. The Doctor can wait out here if you’re more comfortable with that?” she sent a pointed glance at the Doctor, to which he reluctantly nodded. </p><p>“Right then,” Rose said with a grin.</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Rose was beyond nervous. She was afraid of the possibilities; afraid it might go wrong and afraid of what would happen if it didn’t. But that didn’t matter, she wasn’t doing this for herself. She was cleaning up a mess left behind after a traumatic event. She was going to help this family in the best way she could.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and looking Sylvia and Wilf in the eye, she began. “Okay, before you ask what I’m doing, just let me explain. I am going to try and give Donna her memory back. I once absorbed the Heart of the TARDIS to save the Doctor’s life and I still have that connection with her. I can tap into that and help Donna. I’m not sure if it’ll work, but she won’t be in any danger of burning up, the TARDIS and I will make sure of that. If it doesn’t work, she’ll just go back to not remembering. I’m going to have to go into her mind though and I feel better knowing I’m not violating anyone by asking permission first, I know firsthand what it’s like to have someone in your head you don’t want there and it certainly isn’t something I’d like to force someone else to experience. The problem is that I can’t actually talk to Donna about it before connecting with her because then I won’t be able to protect her from her own knowledge. Seeing as I can’t ask her for permission, I think it best to ask you instead. So,” she looked down at her hands, taking a calming breath before returning her gaze to Sylvia’s and Wilf’s, “will you let me try and help her?”</p><p>They were both staring at her, open-mouthed. She started fidgeting nervously, clenching and unclenching her fists. She understood their surprise of course, if the Doctor couldn’t figure out how to help Donna then they had probably resigned themselves to the fact that she would never get her memories back. Also, they wouldn’t have expected a chav from the Estates to be able to help where the Doctor couldn’t. Rose was running over the reasons they would refuse her help when Wilf finally spoke. </p><p>“You can help her?” he said with disbelief and hope lacing his voice. </p><p>Rose gave him a small, shy grin, “I can try, if you’ll let me?”</p><p>Wilf jumped up suddenly and danced over to her side, then bent down to give her a hug. “Of course you can! My granddaughter deserves to know what an important person she is, to remember everything she’s done up in the stars.” He turned to Sylvia, who was beginning to scowl, before saying, “We owe it to her, Sylvia. We both owe it to Donna.” </p><p>Sylvia huffed and looked down at her hands, contemplating. Eventually she looked Rose in the eye and said, “alright, you can try. Just promise me you won’t hurt her.” </p><p>Rose gave her a wide grin and exhaled the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “I promise I won’t hurt her; I’ll be careful.” </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Rose sat down on the couch next to Donna, wondering how exactly to go about this. She couldn’t just grab her forehead, she had to be subtle. </p><p>“Hello, Donna” she said hesitantly. Donna turned from the Christmas program showing on the television to face Rose. </p><p>“Hi,” she said, with a strange expression, “Do I know you?”</p><p>Rose smiled at that, “No, not yet. My name is Rose,” she said, holding her hand out to Donna. “Nice to meet you” </p><p>Donna returned the smile and shook her hand, she must’ve felt how sweaty her palms were because she quickly tried to pull her hand away, but Rose held tight. </p><p>“I have another name, you know. A name scattered throughout space and time; one you’ve heard on many occasions.” Rose could feel the TARDIS beginning to merge their minds, her voice was beginning to take on the echoing and mythical tone she always associated with the transcendent entity. </p><p>She began to reach thee branches of her mind for Donna’s, using their clasped hands as a sort of bridge to cross the mental distance between them. She had to trigger a memory before she could dismantle Donna’s mental barriers, so she took a few seconds to prepare herself before saying: “I am Bad Wolf, the entity of Time with no such bounds.” </p><p>Donna gasped and Rose took that as her cue, quickly taking down the barriers in Donna’s mind, removing the Time Lord knowledge and repairing the damage left behind. She retrieved Donna’s memories from where the Doctor had hidden them in the recesses of her mind, where her own subconscious wouldn’t find it. Rose decided it best to not overwhelm the red head’s senses, so she put Donna to sleep and projected calm and serenity before removing herself from Donna’s mind and laying her down on the couch. </p><p>She could feel the TARDIS preparing to retract her own consciousness from Rose’s mind, the last thing she heard before passing out was a whispered: Well done, My Wolf.</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>The Doctor waited exactly 42 minutes and 16.7 seconds before sneaking into the Noble’s backyard to peer through the window. No one was in the kitchen; he could tell they were all in the house though. Losing his patience, he knocked on the glass door loudly before ducking around the corner, just in case Donna saw him. He hadn’t expected it to take this long, he’d just assumed Rose piloted them here so she could apologize to Wilf and make sure he didn’t feel any guilt over her supposed death. And probably apologise on his behalf too, she always had. But that wouldn’t explain why she had to ‘Go Bad Wolf’. He was sick with worry but trying to stay far enough that he wouldn’t be at risk of hurting Donna.</p><p>After another 4 minutes he was sick of waiting, so he turned back to the door with a fist raised to knock, louder this time, when he saw her and stumbled back around the corner. Hiding himself in the shadows and praying to whatever gods or deities that she hadn’t seen him. </p><p>His hopes were smashed, however, when he heard Donna yell “Get in here you great big space dumbo!” with what sounded like a laugh or a sob. Perhaps both. </p><p>Shocked wouldn’t even begin to cover his level of surprise when Donna rounded the corner to drag him inside, tears running down her cheeks and a smile on her face. He was blubbering and wide eyed, he could tell, but he just couldn’t voice all the questions he had because that was the moment his vocal cords decided to just stop working completely. </p><p>Donna was rambling on like she always did when something interesting had happened, but he couldn’t focus on the words enough, still so focussed on trying to figure out what had happened. She obviously remembered, no one else called him a great big space dumbo without knowing that’s exactly what he is, but why hadn’t she died with the resurgence of memories? Why now? How had it happened? Where was Rose?</p><p>Rose</p><p>“Donna!” he interrupted, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye, “Where’s Rose?” </p><p>Donna smiled at him as if she had predicted his question, “She’s in the loungeroom laying down, which you would know if you had listened to me to begin with, Space Man.”</p><p>The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, easily falling back into the bickering nature with which they often spoke, “Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just busy trying to figure out what in the hell is going on!” he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.</p><p>Donna poked him in the chest, “You’d know that too, if you’d actually listened for once. I’m not repeating myself, so I’ll let Rose explain it to you.” She turned towards the lounge and muttered, “reckon you’ve never missed a word that came out of her mouth since she’s been back anyway” with derision evident in her tone.</p><p>“I heard that,” The Doctor said in a stern voice, following her to the loungeroom. </p><p>“I know.” Donna replied, and he could just hear the smug grin that was sure to be plastered on her face.</p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>The first thing the Doctor saw when he entered the living room was Rose’s still and unmoving body splayed on the sofa. </p><p>“Rose!” he yelled, running to her side and dropping to his knees, grasping her hand in his and checking her pulse. </p><p>“She’s fine,” Wilf said from behind him, a hand on his shoulder, “Just resting. It was an amazing thing she did. Her eyes went all gold and she gave my Donna back her memories. You’ve got yourself a good one, you have.”</p><p>The Doctor just smiled, looking back at Donna and her family to see the smiles and tears on their faces. The next thing he heard was a strained, “Tell me about it.”</p><p>He turned back to see Rose struggling to sit up, her eyes still a shining gold. Reaching an arm around her back, he helped her to sit upright and said, “Your eyes are still gold, Rose.” With slight panic in his voice.</p><p>She smiled and took his hand in hers, “I know Doctor, I can feel it. I’m not in pain or anything, no danger. Bad Wolf is just fixing up a few things, I’ll talk to you about it later, yeah?” </p><p>Rose let go of his hand and moved to stand up, saying “Now, it’s Christmas, right? You guys up for some celebrating?” with a tongue touched smile. </p><p>Donna stepped forward and wrapped Rose in a tight hug, “That sounds great!” she said with a laugh. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Rose had run out to the TARDIS at the first opportunity, giving the Doctor strict orders to sit on the couch and catch up with Donna. “Hello, beautiful girl.” She said as she opened the doors, “Wanna come and celebrate Christmas?” The answering hum and flash of lights was enough of a confirmation for Rose. </p><p>She ran to the console and saw that the TARDIS had already changed the coordinates, so they’d land right in the Noble’s loungeroom. “Right then,” she said, resting her hand on the dematerialisation lever, “Let’s go.”</p><p>She rushed out the doors as soon as they landed in the loungeroom. Rose stood in front of the others and waved them in, “Come on then, can’t leave the TARDIS out. She wants to celebrate too.”</p><p>When they entered the TARDIS, everyone gasped at the sight that greeted them. Evidently the TARDIS had found her presents, every surface covered in tinsel and fairy lights. The Doctor looked outraged, “Rose! What did you do to my TARDIS?” </p><p>Rose laughed at the warning hum from the TARDIS, “I just bought the decorations, she got all dressed up herself. And I don’t know about you, Doctor, but I think she looks beautiful. Very festive.” She said, turning to pat the nearest tinsel covered coral strut. She could tell the Doctor wasn’t actually angry, even before his wide smile broke through his faux anger. </p><p>“Come on then everyone, lets go.” Rose directed everyone towards the Library where there were plenty of seats and a nice warm fire to sit by. Everyone’s presents were hidden in there too, but they didn’t know that. </p><p>When everyone had sat down, Rose retrieved the eggnog the TARDIS had whipped up for them and handed everyone a glass. She stood back and watched them all happily yammering away to each other, talking about past adventures and things they had missed, Wilf and Sylvia obviously hadn’t heard of many of their adventures because they looked sufficiently dumbstruck. </p><p>Sneaking around a bookshelf to find the pile of presents wrapped in blue wrapping paper, courtesy of the TARDIS, Rose stacked them in her arms and carried them around to where the others were lounging in front of the fireplace. </p><p>“So,” She began, causing the others to jump and turn to face her. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to celebrate Christmas, and I know you guys don’t have anything, just let me spoil you. But I got this stuff with the Doctor’s money so technically it’s from both of us.” She said, making the others laugh and the Doctor smile at her fondly. </p><p>Rose sat on the couch facing the others, “Okay, Sylvia and Wilf, you first.” She said, handing over the blue boxes. Watching them each unwrap their gifts, Rose savoured their joy at seeing what she had gotten them. </p><p>“Wilf, I got you the best telescope I could find. And Sylvia, I didn’t really know what to get you, I figured everyone can do with more jackets and slippers during winter.” She said with a laugh. <br/>“Oh, thank you! Bless you! Now I can spot you and your blue box easier Doctor!” Wilf said, laughter and gratitude marking his face. Sylvia was nodding along with a smile, clearly still a little bit shocked after what had happened with Donna. </p><p>“Okay, Donna,” Rose said, handing her a small gift. “Your turn.”</p><p>Donna looked at the box quizzically before she unwrapped it, eventually stripping it of its blue paper and opening it to find the silver chain with pendants of moons and stars that were far from realistic. “Thank you Rose,” she said with a smile, “I love it.”</p><p>Rose was leaning forward in her seat, excited for what was to come next. “Well, I thought you’d need something. Something close, easy to reach but hard to remove. Something to keep this on.” She said, holding up a silver TARDIS key that she had the TARDIS make up that morning. “You know, now that you remember all of your adventures, I was thinking that maybe you’d want to come with us for a bit every now and then. And its only fair for you to have your own key, after all.” She finished, handing the key to Donna and peering at the Doctor to see his reaction. She hadn’t asked him first and was unsure of what he would say. He saw her worried expression and smiled at her, giving her a slight nod of the head to show that he wasn’t upset. </p><p>Sitting back in her chair, Rose saw that Donna was fighting to hold back tears. She jumped up from her seat and went to give Rose a hug, thanking her for all that she had done.</p><p>Rose was confused, “What are you thanking me for? All I did was remind you of how amazing you are. You’re the woman who saved the universe, I should be thanking you.” She said with a laugh. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>After gorging themselves on Turkey and roast vegetables, everyone dispersed. Donna and her family going back home, but not before Donna told the Doctor exactly when to pick her up for their next adventure. Rose was cleaning up the dishes while the Doctor sent everyone on their way, saying goodbye and probably being told off for something. </p><p>“You know the TARDIS can do that, right?” the Doctor said as he entered the galley.  Rose turned away from the sink to face the doctor, fighting the urge to place her wet hands on her hips like her mother did when she was scolding them both. </p><p>“Yes, I know that. But she’s been cleaning up after you for so long, I think she deserves a break. It’s also a sort of apology for springing a big Christmas dinner on her, not that she didn’t do an amazing job at whipping up a great meal!” she said, at the TARDIS’ rush of indignation. </p><p>The Doctor laughed at them both, coming forward and taking a tea towel to dry up the dishes she had already washed. “I’m not that messy, you know. The TARDIS is just very pedantic when it comes to keeping clean.” He said, faking offence. </p><p>Rose gave him a cheeky grin, “I happen to know for a fact that she disagrees with that statement. Besides, you leave stuff everywhere. Whenever you’re building or inventing you leave bits and pieces everywhere, half the time I had to help the TARDIS clean because there was so much.” </p><p>The Doctor huffed at her, “oh alright, maybe I am a bit messy.” </p><p>“You are definitely a bit messy, Doctor.” Rose giggled, draining the sink and turning to sit at the table. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Are you two done picking on me now?” he said with an annoyed tone. She’d believe he was annoyed too, if it weren’t for the smile on his face. </p><p>“hmm, I think so. Why’s that?” </p><p>The Doctor finished drying up the dishes and came to sit with Rose before answering. “Because, I was going to ask why I didn’t get any presents. Which is very rude, by the way, seeing as it was my card you paid with.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>“Money that isn’t actually yours at all, you mean?” she said with a knowing smile. “And I did get you gifts, I was just saving them for later.” She finished, getting up and leaving the room. “You coming, Doctor? I’ll give you your presents.” She called back, then laughed when she heard his converse slapping the floor as he ran to catch up. </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>After coaxing the Doctor to actually sit down in a chair, Rose went to fetch his presents from a corner of the library, wherever the TARDIS had hidden them. </p><p>Giving him the first two and hiding the third behind her back, Rose took her seat and watched him unwrap the boxes as if he were a child on Christmas. Definitely childish, she thought. <br/>He unwrapped the blue Converse first, fawning over them and the fact that the colour matched the TARDIS exterior. Next, he opened the tie, at first happy he had something else to wear with his suits, then he realised what was on the tie and his face fell, causing Rose to laugh so hard she doubled over. As was often the case, Rose’s laughter sparked the Doctors, each unable to stop until they were sprawled on the carpeted floor gasping for breath. </p><p>When she eventually calmed down enough, Rose asked the question that had been nagging her for hours. Taking one last deep breath, she turned to the Doctor. “Doctor?”</p><p>He turned over and matched her pose, his elbow on the carpet and his hand supporting his head. “Yes, Rose?” he said, his mouth turning down when he saw her expression.</p><p>“What you said before, did you mean it?” she said, looking at her hands instead of him.</p><p>The Doctor sat up instantly, probably worried by her line of questioning. “Which part?” he asked.</p><p>Rose huffed and sat up as well, facing him. “All of it, I suppose. Does my new biology really not bother you? Are you sure you want to have me around for that long?” She was fidgeting, she knew it. But she was nervous and uncertain. Too afraid to hope that what he had said was the truth but unsure of what to do if it wasn’t.</p><p>The Doctor gave her a knowing smile and took her hand in his. “Rose, I told you I love you. That isn’t dependant on your biology or life expectancy. I’ve fancied you since the day we met and loved you since you accepted me for me, new face and all. You’ve got a new body, not on the outside but on the inside. But you’re still the same person. I know all about sudden changes, even if I don’t always cope with them well. I’m accepting you as you, changes and all, just as you did for me. Yeah?” </p><p>The Doctor moved one of his hand to her face, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She nodded, a smile on her face as she said, “I love you too, Doctor.” Rose handed him the last present she got him, “Merry Christmas.” <br/>She watched him critically as he tore through the blue wrapping paper, a quizzical expression on his face when he saw the faux leather box. Opening it, he was even more confused when he saw the plain black bracelet inside. She took the box from him with a giggle when he was still looking at her weird. </p><p>Taking his hand, she clasped the bracelet around his wrist. “It’s a bracelet, Doctor. Not too feminine so you know that I’m not inadvertently insulting your superior masculinity.” </p><p>The Doctor took his wrist back to look at the braided leather, running his finger over the blank silver plate. “Have a look on the other side,” Rose coaxed. He flipped the plate over and read the word engraved on the inside, Forever. When he was still quiet after a few moments, Rose began to worry. Maybe she shouldn’t have given it to him yet. Maybe he didn’t like it. Maybe it represented too much. Maybe it was too soon. </p><p>Her panicking was interrupted when the Doctor suddenly took her face in his hands. The cold metal of his bracelet soothing her heated cheeks. “I love it.” He said, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own. </p><p>As they kissed, hands roaming and lips exploring, Rose silently thanked the TARDIS for bringing her back. Thanked her for her second chance at love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor abruptly pulled back from what Rose thought was a glorious snogging session to give her a pensive look. </p><p>“What?” She said with alarm, “is there something wrong?” </p><p>The Doctor didn’t give her an immediate reply, instead moving to stand and offering her his hand. </p><p>When she just stared at him quizzically, he finally huffed, “I want to do some tests, just to figure out what’s going on with this new biology of yours.”</p><p>Rose began to panic, the blood draining from her face and her lips turning down in a frown. “I thought you said – you said it didn’t matter” she stuttered out. </p><p>The Doctor’s mouth opened in a horrified gasp as he pulled her ungraciously to her feet, “no, no, no, that isn’t what I meant at all. Of course, it doesn’t matter! I just want to make sure you’re okay, and maybe even figure out what else about you is different. Yeah? Sound good?” he rushed out, gripping her hand as if to further illustrate his point. </p><p>Rose felt a wave of embarrassment for doubting him, nodding and muttering, “Sorry, of course, lead the way, then.” </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>When they entered to Med Bay, the TARDIS must have already known what tests the Doctor was wanting to conduct because there were silver medical instruments, bulky machines and empty vials on every visible flat surface. Rose’s step faltered, but the Doctor gave her a reassuring smile and directed her towards the gurney in the middle of the room. Moving to lay down on the cold but comfy bed, Rose watched the Doctor gather various instruments and vials before turning to stand by her side. </p><p>“Is it okay for me to do a blood test, Rose?” He said, making sure to get her confirmation before readying whatever it was he had gathered. “There’ll just be a bit of a pinch.” He said, in the voice a nurse would use to speak to a scared child. </p><p>Rose huffed indignantly, “I’m used to tests and needles Doctor, that isn’t the problem. I just don’t like hospitals or labs, you know, after being locked up in one for six months they kind of brings a general sense or foreboding.” She said with false bravado. </p><p>The Doctor visibly flinched at her blasé remark, taking a deep breath and putting down the syringe he held before taking her hand and saying, “I’m sorry Rose, we don’t have to do this.”</p><p>Rose gripped his hand tighter for a moment and smiled, “I’m okay Doctor, just do what you need to. I know you have questions, and this will help us both to find answers, I’m safe here, just got a few chills at first.”</p><p>The Doctor looked at her sceptically for a moment before smiling back at her, “Okay, promise me you’ll talk to me about it, whenever you want or need? I’m here” </p><p>Rose gave him a tongue touched grin, “Of course, Doctor. Now hurry up.” </p><p>…~oOo~…</p><p>Two hours later, the Doctor had completed all the tests he could and was staring at an image and writing on a screen. Moving to stand by his side, Rose realised the writing was in Gallifreyan, same as the console and controls. </p><p>Leaving him to his pondering, Rose tried to contemplate the various images on the display, but it clearly didn’t fall into the realm of her understanding, so she eventually resigned to asking the man beside her. </p><p>“Doctor?” she said, poking him in the side. </p><p>“Mmm?” he was clearly still distracted, so Rose huffed and spun his chair to face her. </p><p>“What’s it say?” she enunciated clearly, a small grin on her face at his clear bewilderment. </p><p>The Doctor started running his hand through his hair, a clear sign of his agitation. “You’ve died a lot Rose. This here,” he said, pointing to the screen, “-it is impossible. But then again pretty much everything about you is impossible so that is a bit of a redundant statement. You’re essentially immortal, I don’t know how or why, and the TARDIS won’t help me to understand. You have little to no cellular degeneration and rapid healing abilities. And your brain!” he said, “Your mind has the same capabilities as mine. Which is clear from your brain scan and the DNA strand on the screen here.’ He was going to fast Rose was beginning to get a headache from the mass onslaught of information. </p><p>“Doctor!” she yelled, interrupting his incessant rambling, “Explain it to me please, show me what you’re saying, yeah?” </p><p>The Doctor took a deep breath and pointed at the screen. “Okay, see this, this is your DNA. You have the normal two strands of a Human, but you also have a strand of TNA, it’s what allows Gallifreyans to sense time and have the heightened senses we do. It’s also what allows us to have telepathic abilities.” </p><p>Rose had been nodding along with his words, “Okay, so I’m not Human or Gallifreyan, I’m a weird mix of the two.” At the Doctors nod she continued, “right but what’s this?” she said, pointing at the golden rungs binding all three strands together to form a triple helix. </p><p>“I suspect that’s the TARDIS’ doing. It’s the same DNA structure of her heart, there’s Huon particles binding your DNA together. That’s why you couldn’t give all your energy to the TARDIS when you helped Donna. It’s quite literally a part of you, I just have no clue how it happened.” </p><p>Rose suddenly felt the TARDIS prod at her mental barriers, pushing harder when Rose sent her a wave of confusion. Resigning to whatever the TARDIS was trying to do, Rose allowed her into the recesses of her mind. Expecting the usual rush of images, she was shocked when she instead felt a gentle unlocking motion, as the TARDIS brought forward memories that had been suppressed. “Oh.” She gasped. </p><p>The Doctor looked over in confusion but jumped up when he saw Rose’s blank face. “What is it? Rose? Love, what’s wrong?” he said, holding her arms to support her and bending to look her in the eye. </p><p>At that, Rose snapped out of her daze, “You called me love.” She said with an impish grin. </p><p>The Doctor was shocked, “Oh, well, yes. Is that okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, I like it.” She said, reaching on her tip toes to kiss him on the nose. “Anyway, I know how this happened. Come sit down and I’ll show you.” She called back, moving to the bed and taking a seat before patting the spot beside her. </p><p>“Show me?” the Doctor said in confusion. </p><p>“Telepathically, I mean. Easier than trying to explain it. If you’re okay with that, of course.” She rushed. </p><p>“Oh, yes, of course. That’s fine.” He said while moving to sit beside her, turning to face her. </p><p>Rose reached for his hands and slowly raised his fingertips to her temples, “Ready?” she asked. </p><p>The Doctor smiled with amusement, “I’m the one who should be asking you that, Rose.”</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes at him good naturedly before pressing his fingertips to her temples. She immediately allowed him into her mind-space, giving him complete access and a few moments to adjust before showing him her unlocked memory. </p><p>She was standing before the TARDIS console, yelling for Mickey to go faster, anything to get her back to the Doctor sooner. Suddenly the panel came loose, and she was encompassed by a golden light. “Hello, Rose” said the echoing voice coming from the heart of the TARDIS, “I believe you wish to save the Doctor, you wish to stand by his side and fight with him for eternity, is that true?” </p><p>Rose remembered all the times she had ever wanted to stay with the Doctor, all of the little moments that just made her love him more. Like when he lowered his gun to allow his greatest enemy to see sunshine before death, when he watched her make her tea so he could learn how she liked it, when he gave a Slitheen a second chance at life, when he was laughing, telling joke with Jack and Mickey but also when he did what he could to save someone, anyone. Others were often afraid, they could see only the rage and determination in his eyes, but she saw his pain, the fear and loss fuelling his drive to save others. </p><p>With those moments playing behind her eyelids, Rose gave the only answer she could: “Yes, forever.”</p><p>And with that the golden light that had been swimming around her fused to her body, feeling much like being fully submerged in a bath that was several degrees too hot. </p><p>And with that the memory cut off, Rose was unsure how much time had passed while they were both submerged in her memory. </p><p>The Doctor pulled his hands from her face, shock painted on his face. “You chose this?” he asked, clearly in disbelief after what she had shown him. </p><p>Rose blushed, feeling the heat rise from her chest to her cheeks. “I’ve told you before, Doctor. I’m with you forever. You’ve had to do this alone for so long, I want to be there with you, right by your side in every battle, every victory, every achievement. Yeah?” </p><p>The Doctor pulled her in for a hug abruptly, shaking as tears rolled down his face. "You're there, Rose. Forever by my side, as I'm forever by yours."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>